Like Brothers
by coonassblondie
Summary: Draco has a few questions for the Weasley twins, and they provide him with some brotherly advice.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Like Brothers (1/2)  
**Author**: coonassblondie  
**Rating:** Soft R  
**Word Count:** 2,385  
**Summary:** Draco has a few questions for the Weasley twins, and they provide him with some brotherly advice.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the HPverse, and I'm certainly not making any money off of these fics, or I wouldn't have bill collectors calling me all the time.  
**Author's notes:** This was inspired by a review I recieved on a fic I wrote a couple years ago, called Hermione's Little Red Book (at my profile). Ironically, it wasn't even a good review. This is my first real attempt at anything slashy, and there wont be any smut quite yet (I'm just not that good). Sorry if Snape seems a bit OOC, but I'm just not that great at writing him. Hope you enjoy!

Draco stated the password to the portrait guarding the heads' common room, "unity", and waited patiently for the portrait of the four school founders to open, allowing him entry. Pandemonium was the first word that came to mind as he surveyed the state of his and Hermione's shared common room. The normally neat and tidy stacks of parchment and books were toppled over, the couch cushions were strewn across the floor. In the middle of the mess, on the floor, sat the head girl, head in hands and shoulders shaking.

Draco smirked at the scene as he grabbed one of the cushions and dropped it onto the floor next to Hermione. Earlier, he had left Blaise in the library reading her last entry. When Draco had looked over his shoulder at his friend, Blaise was studying the little red book intently, his eyes steadily getting larger. Draco threw his arm around Hermione's shoulders as she wailed,

"It's gone! I can't find it anywhere!"

"What's gone, Hermione? Maybe I can help." Draco wasn't sure when she had become Hermione instead of Granger. He supposed that since they had both made head students, they had agreed to be civil towards one another, and a tenuous friendship had been born.

"My journal. Y'know, that little red book I'm always writing in. I thought it was in my bag earlier, and now it's nowhere to be found!" Hermione whined, eyes filling up again. Draco attempted to stop the waterworks before they could start again. An upset head girl was beyond even his ability to control a situation, especially since his own emotions were incredibly out of balance at the moment.

"When is the last time you saw it?" He asked gently, trying to spark her memory and keep himself in the clear at the same time. If she found out he had willingly let Blaise read her diary she would wring his neck.

"Well…" Hermione tapped her chin with a forefinger in thought, "I was writing in it in the library earlier, and the boys came to get me to play in the snow. I shoved it in my bag, stood up to go and that's when my bag ripped...oh _Merlin_!" Hermione exclaimed, making Draco jump again, "I know where it is! Either it's in the library with Madam Pince, which I'm hoping for, or Zabini picked it up. You're friends with him, right? Has he said anything to you about finding a book? Where have you been all afternoon, anyway?"

Draco had to resist the urge to laugh out loud at her rapid fire questioning. Choosing to avoid her interrogation for the present moment, he grinned and replied,

"It's in neither place. It's in your room, probably on your windowsill. When you get up there, open up to today's entry. I think you'll be surprised."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up at his statement, but didn't give up her previous line of questioning. He knew she could be tenacious when she thought the situation worth her attention, as she apparently thought this one.

"I'll have to thank Blaise for returning it, then. That was surprisingly nice of him. You never answered my question, Draco. Where have you been all day? Come to think of it, you missed dinner, and you _never_ pass up food."

Draco wasn't sure if he would be able to effectively evade her questions for any length of time, considering _Ronald_ was her best friend along with the Boy Wonder. Keeping this fact in mind, he went with sarcastic honesty.

"I went to Hogsmeade with Ron, we went to Honeyduke's to nick some chocolate frogs."

"Since when do you sneak _anywhere_ with...wait...you called him _Ron_!" Hermione exclaimed, standing to face him, fidgeting with pent-up nervous energy, as if she had discovered something completely wonderful she couldn't wait to share. "Since when do you call him Ron? What happened to 'The Weasel'"

"I've been told it's not nice to refer to your significant other by derogatory names..." Draco replied with as much dignity he could muster, although he could feel the tingle of a blush on his cheeks. His father would be mortified, Malfoys were rarely embarrassed, and they _never_ blushed. He was thrown completely off guard when Hermione let out a girly squeal and threw her arms around his neck, knocking him backwards and making him lose his breath. Affectionate gestures were still a bit foreign to him, but _Ronald_ had insisted that they were to work on that little quirk in the near future, provided his father didn't kill him first. Now that he was confident she knew his largest, longest held secret, he had a few questions for her. Gently pushing the head girl to sit back down on the couch, he turned towards her, swearing internally at the stubborn blush on his cheeks.

"How did you figure me out? I know I shouldn't have...But I read your entry...Where you said you thought Ron would be my type. How did you know?" Draco mumbled, not quite knowing how to word his question. He looked up in shock as he heard Hermione's rich laughter, then her reply.

"Draco, I've shared living quarters with you for almost three months. It didn't take long to figure out, and I suspected already, although seeing you in pastel green pyjamas was a bit disconcerting at first."

"I suppose so," He replied, laughing slightly before becoming serious again, "I wonder how his parents are going to react? He insists on telling them, and my family...well, I have a pretty good idea of how _that_ will turn out..."

"How much do you know about the Weasleys, Draco?" Hermione interrupted, grinning at him with warm, soft eyes. Draco had completely missed her rolling them at his paranoia before interrupting him.

"Not a lot, really, despite that our families have been enemies and rivals for years, although I'm not quite sure why. Are they a bunch of closet death eaters I wasn't aware of or something?"

"Hardly," Hermione replied, laughing slightly before continuing, "They are very nice folks. However, you can't have seven children without witnessing some strange things. For instance, if they can accept the twins' relationship, I don't think you and Ron will phase them."

"The twins..." Draco was now extremely curious.

"...Are very, very close." Hermione replied, shaking her head and giggling. Draco's brows raised at this bit of information. He had always thought the stocky Weasley twins a bit on the sexy side, even thought he was supposed to hate the entire clan. As much as he questioned Hermione as she prepared to head back to Gryffindor tower, she wouldn't enlighten him a bit. As she started up the stairs to her bedroom, she turned and spoke over her shoulder.

"If you're so curious about Gred and Feorge, ask them yourself."

* * *

Draco grinned as Zeus, his black eagle owl, flew happy circles around his head and hooted excitedly at him. He waved nonchalantly at Hermione as she rushed out of the head's common room to go see the Boy Wonder. Harry may have saved them all from the madman who had fashioned himself as Voldemort, and Draco was thoroughly grateful to him, but that didn't mean he had to _like_ the stupid git.

Draco thought about his afternoon with Weasley, or _Ron_ as the redhead has insisted on being called. _Ron_ had explained to him in no uncertain terms if they were to make a go of a relationship, they would have to try their best to avoid referring to each other by derogatory nicknames. It wasn't conducive to a healthy relationship or some other lovey-dovey Gryffindor load of tripe. Draco mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts as he held his arm out for Zeus to perch on. At least he wouldn't be constantly referred to a ferret. He still wanted to wring Crouch Jr's neck for pulling that little stunt.

The blond girded his loins for his upcoming conversation with his godfather as he gently pet his owls feathers down. As he stood to head towards the dungeons, Hermione's suggestion pricked at the back of his brain. Draco set Zeus down onto his desk as he scrawled a quick note in penmanship that would make his father cringe. He rolled up the note and tied it onto Zeus's outstretched leg as he murmured instructions to the owl. He watched as Zeus took off through his bedroom window with a haughty hoot, then turned to face his first hurdle: coming out to Severus.

* * *

Draco made his way through the dungeon corridors automatically, lost in thought. Before long he found himself in front of the potion professor's office, staring at the imposing dark oak door. Draco mentally slapped himself as he swallowed and drew his shoulders back. _Malfoys don't get nervous._ His conscience supplied, sounding scarily like his father. Draco shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts as he rapped on the door with his knuckles.

"Enter!" came the short, stern reply. if anyone thought being free of Voldemort's reign would improve Severus Snape's disposition, they were sadly mistaken.

Draco stepped into the dark office and watched indifferently as his godfather made several notes in scarlet writing across what appeared to be an essay on the uses of billywigs. Severus capped his ink and sat back in his chair to gaze at his godson, a knowing glint in his fathomless black eyes.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Draco?" Snape asked silkily, gesturing to the hardback chair across from his desk. Draco settled himself into the chair, knowing that it was cushioned for comfort for Slytherin students. Draco decided to cut right to the chase.

"I have something I need to tell you, Uncle Sev." Draco stated, referring to his godfather in the informal manner that he rarely used outside of Malfoy Manor, making Snape's brows shoot up to his hairline.

"Indeed, you do. You, as Head Boy, should know that rumors fly through Hogwarts at an incredible speed. You should also know that the professors are kept quite informed of the current gossip." Severus replied, vanishing the essays he had been marking to his private quarters and conjuring a silver tea service. He watched as his godson picked up his teacup, his hands trembling a tiny bit as he took a sip of his drink in an attempt to calm his nerves. Severus waited patiently for Draco's reply.

"Yes, I'm aware that the gossip in this school can reach ridiculous levels. However, all rumors have a grain of truth, if you get past all the embellishments added with retellings. I trust you are having a good weekend?" Draco placed his teacup back on the service, his manners overriding his fight or flight reaction, which was telling him to flee back to his bedroom and hide under the blankets until Christmas holiday.

"The same as usual. Marking papers, mostly. Have you done anything overly entertaining this weekend? I hope you managed to get some air and human contact. Steady studying can wear on a person, especially one preparing for their N.E.W.T.'s." Draco heard the underlying question. Severus was wanting to know if there was any truth to the rumor that he had went to Hogsmeade earlier in the day, and with whom.

"Oh yes. A _friend_ and I went exploring earlier. We got so distracted with our discoveries that we completely missed dinner." Draco hoped that Severus would pick up on his hints.

"I noticed that Miss Granger and young Mr. Weasley were both missing at dinner, along with Mr. Zabini, Miss Parkinson, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, and Miss Abbott. I'm quite aware that there was a snowball fight in progress all afternoon, though." Severus replied, taking a sip of his own tea and picking up a lemon biscuit, taking a large bit of it so that Draco would have some time to formulate a reply.

"I'm not sure where Miss Abbott or Pansy were, but I'm confident Hermione and Blaise were together most of the evening. We can safely assume that Potter and Ginny Weasley were hidden in the Gryffindor common room snogging each other's brains out."

"Ah, that only leaves Mr. Weasley and yourself." Severus replied, nodding in understanding. "A new _friendship_, perhaps."

"Something like that..." Draco mumbled, looking into the dregs of his tea, wishing he had put more stock into his Divination studies. Perhaps they would be able to tell him both Severus and his father's reactions. His godfather's next statement, however, made his head shoot up and his eyes widen.

Severus stood up and walked around the desk, grabbing Draco gently by the chin and raising his head to look him square in the eye.

"Don't ever be afraid to look someone in the eye, Draco. You are who you are. If you want to be _friends_ with Mr. Weasley, that is no one's business but yours and his. If, over the upcoming holiday, Lucius gives you a hard time, don't hesitate to remind him that there are people who remember _his_ school and bachelor days quite vividly. Now, I do believe I just saw Zeus headed toward the Heads tower. If you don't mind, give Mr. Weasley's my regard, and tell them to expect my order within the week."

Draco's eyes widened, and he almost stuttered as he opened his mouth to reply. Catching himself before he could embarrass himself further, he swallowed and asked,

"How did you know that's who the owl is from?"

Severus did the most surprising thing Draco could think of: he threw his head back and laughed. Not chuckles or snickers, but deep, hearty gut-wrenching laughs. As he attempted to compose himself, he explained,

"Draco, the owl was carrying a package for you. A violent purple one with a triple W on it. I'd be wary of opening my mail if I were you." Draco flushed as he turned to leave, Severus's chuckles following him as he ran up the stairs towards the great hall. Draco grinned to himself as he opened the Head's portrait and stepped into the common room, untying the package from Zeus's leg and giving it a perfunctory glance before taking the equally violent purple envelope from his beak. Apparently, this was the answer to his questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter. Sorry no overly naughty stuff yet, the twins wanted to talk shakes fist at them while they laugh at the poor authoress and tease poor Draco. So the only warning for this chapter is some UST at the end. This plot bunny is torturing me, so it'll probably be finished tonight, although it may not get posted until Monday or so (I'll be cleaning and painting my new house..go me!) So, without further ado...**

Like Brothers, Chapter Two

Draco tore the envelope open with trembling fingers, forgetting his normal routine of casting a dark detection charm on it, being too interested in th e contents. He was hardly surprised when he felt the tell-tale tug of a portkey behind his navel. He merely raised an eyebrow when he looked around, noting that he was right inside of the twins' shop door, when he heard a slightly teasing voice.

"Oy, Gred…Malfoy got our note!"

"If I were him, Feorge, I would move soon."

Draco got the message, and stepped forward just as a pink spell shot across the area he had been standing.

"What _was_ that?!" Draco asked, bordering on shrill, and realizing it, cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders in a vain attempt to stand as tall as possible next to the twins, who were now standing on either side of him. Each redhead grabbed and arm and proceeded to lead him towards the stock room which was blocked off by a violently purple curtain.

"Loiterer deterrent. We haven't exactly come up with a good name, as it's still experimental. If you hadn't moved, your hair would no long be such a pretty blonde, you'd be a redhead." George, who Draco figured out was on his left, explained serenely. Ron had explained the George was the calmer of the twins, more likely to think things out, and was generally the researcher behind their spells and tricks. Whereas Fred, who was on Draco's right, was the more impulsive of the two; the one who carried out the pranks and made more rash decisions.

"I'm sorry, no help here. I'm not all that creative." Draco replied, noticing that George was patiently waiting for a reply. They had walked through the stock room, which was chock full of purple boxes similar to the one he had left sitting on his bed, and had arrived at a narrow flight of stairs. Fred started up first, his long stride allowing him to take the steps two at a time. George grinned and gestured up the stairs, allowing Draco to climb up first. Draco raised one eyebrow in question and followed Fred, hearing George casting locking and privacy charms behind them, then following, also taking the stairs in doubles.

When they reached the top of the flight, Fred waved his wand at the door and opened it, and the three entered the living area of a small flat. Draco made his best attempt at not grimacing at the huge mess the two young redheads seemed to live in. He did notice that it didn't strike him as odd, the mess, but seemed to fit. Fred and George, or Gred and Feorge, as they often referred to themselves and each other, each fell into a broken-down recliner and both gestured, with opposite arms, to an equally disheveled settee across the room that appeared to be the resting place for all of the twins' laundry. Draco attempted to not shudder as he pushed some of the magenta robes enough to the side to make himself comfortable, and noted happily that they were indeed laundered and smelled clean.

The three stared at each other in a tense silence for a few minutes before Draco cleared his throat nervously and attempted to segue into a conversation.

"Nice flat you have here…" Draco let the sentence trail off, hoping one of the redheads that were now leering at him would pick it up. Draco sighed in relief when Fred answered,

"We like it well enough. We're pigs, though, or so our mum tells us."

"Constantly pestering us about picking up after ourselves."

"We're debating a house-elf."

"But Hermione would have our bollocks for breakfast were she to find out."

"And she will find out."

"Because she always finds out things."

"Smart witch, that one."

"Smartest of her generation."

"Smart enough to let us know…"

"..that we might hear from a certain…"

"…blonde haired fellow…"

"…that seems to be interested in…"

"…our baby brother." The two finished at the same time. Draco was dizzy, he had a hard time keeping up with their verbal tennis match. He had been raised to keep his mouth shut and his ears open, and to only speak when spoken directly to. He was used to one person speaking eloquently and clearly at a time, and the twins constant verbal sparring made his head hurt. He responded to the only part of the conversation he had caught clearly.

"Hermione told you I'd contact you?"

Fred and George grinned at each other at his question. They had received a short missive from Hermione shortly before Zeus had made his appearance in their shop with Draco's request. They had long since figured out that ickle Ronnie-kins favored the rougher sex, even if it took him long enough to figure it out for himself. Hermione had admonished them to be friendly to their brother's new boyfriend, even if he was a bit prickly at times.

"Indeed she did, young Malfoy." George replied in his most pompous tone, bowing as well as he could from his sitting position. Draco grimaced and replied,

"Please call me Draco, or Drake if you'd like, it's what my, erm, friends call me."

"Alright, Drake. We found your note rather interesting, even if it was on the vague side…" Fred started.

"You said you had some questions for us." George continued.

"So fire away, what do you want to know?" Fred finished as he conjured a dented up brass tea-set that looked as if it had seen better days and waved his wand over it, setting the tea to boil.

Draco leaned back into the settee, which he was glad to discover was quite comfortable despite it's shabby appearance, to decide what he should ask the twins about first. He had uncharacteristically written the request in a fit of spontaneous curiosity after Hermione's comment, and hadn't had time to plan out his end of the conversation. The twins acceptance of his company had caught him completely off guard. Draco cleared his throat again before stating his first question in as casual a voice as he could manage.

"Hermione mentioned your family, earlier. When I voiced concerns about Ronald and I making our, ahem, relationship public. She said they were very accepting, and that I should ask you two if I wanted any elaboration…" Draco drifted off, having the distinct feeling he was rambling. The twins' expressions hadn't changed. Fred maintained a look of mild amusement and George had an expression of amused interest. They both appeared to be holding in chuckles, and Draco appreciated their efforts at taking him seriously.

"Drake, our young friend…" Fred started, beginning yet another verbal tennis match. Draco got the impression they did this on purpose, attempting to confuse their target audience.

"…we don't quite understand…"

"…why you came…"

"…to us. We have other brothers."

"Older, and more experienced…"

"…and we've hardly been kind…"

"…to you, or to Ron. Which he'll want…"

"…to be called, by the by."

"He hates to be called Ronald." They finished at the same time and looked at each other before bursting into loud laughter. Draco caught himself grinning, and mentally noted to call his new boyfriend by his shortened pseudonym, if he ever managed to get away from his brothers alive. The twins finally composed themselves and turned their attention back to Draco for his answer.

"I don't exactly know any of them, do I? You two are the closest in age, and the only siblings of his I've ever interacted with. You have an older brother, correct? He was head boy my first year. Peter… or, Patrick, perhaps? It began with a P…" Draco trailed off again as the maniacal grins had returned to the twins faces.

"Percy, actually…" George started this time. Draco wondered if they ever carried on a conversation if the other wasn't present to finish his sentences.

"…right git that one…"

"…came through in the end though…"

"…actually made a funny…"

"…but still a right git most of the time." George finished alone this time, and noted to himself that their new friend Drake was getting the hang of their verbal sparring. They had agreed when they received the young Malfoy's request that they would attack him with all of their verbal weapons, to see if he would sink or swim when faced with the prospect of more than one Weasley at once. As much as they loved their baby brother, he was a bit on the dim side when it came to intelligent conversation, unlike the rest of their family.

"Alright, next question. I've noticed Hermione disappears on Sunday afternoons, along with Ron and the Boy Wonder. I take it I'm expected to accompany them now?" Draco was curious what to expect. He had noticed after six consecutive weeks of Hermione coming back to the school lethargic on Sunday evening that she went missing every Sunday morning and stayed gone all day. When he questioned his Head Girl on her location, she curtly informed him that she, Harry and Ron always went to the family dinner at the Burrow on Sunday afternoon.

"If you are going to shag our brother…"

"…it's probably a wise idea…"

"…to show up and…"

"…spend time with our family." George winked at him this time, so quickly that Draco blinked in surprise. He wasn't sure if the redhead had actually winked, or if he had imagined it. George gave him a lecherous grin before continuing,

"And if you aren't shagging our brother yet, you will be soon."

"Ticking sexual time-bomb, that one." Fred laughed as he stood and moved to sit next to Draco on the sofa, throwing his arm around the smaller boy's neck.

"However, thy reputation proceedeth thee. Is our new friend Drake as promiscuous as we are led to believe. If he is, perhaps he is not good enough for our baby brother."

Draco felt his cheeks go hot at the veiled question, not sure how to answer. Did he tell the truth? He had had several conquests over the years, of both sexes, but none had particularly meant anything to him. They were all about self-satisfaction. His face went even hotter when George levitated the robes next to him into his recliner and plopped down on his other side, resting his hand lightly on Draco's thigh.

"You can tell us, we promise we won't get angry, or worse, tell Ron and let him get angry." George said quietly into his ear, making his breath catch. What were these two up to anyway?

"Well, there's been quite a few, erm, encounters, but none that meant anything. It was all about getting off, alright?" Draco gave George what he hoped was a hopeful grin and was satisfied to see a slight smile in return. Draco jumped when he felt the arm around his neck move and Fred's long, agile fingers brush the nape of his neck, lightly combing through the ends of his hair.

"Wh..what are you doing?" Draco asked, his voice shaking ever so slightly.

"Answering all of those unasked questions, Bro. We are a _very_ close family, just as Hermione said. Would you like to find out how close? I promise Ron won't mind. We can even call him if you'd like…" George whispered into his ear, his voice husky and his breath hot, causing hot need to surge into Draco's groin.

"No…no, don't call him. What did you have in mind?"

Gred and Feorge looked at each other over Draco's head and smiled identical wicked smiles.

**A/N: Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. This is my first real attempt at slash, so feedback is always appreciated. I do my best to reply to all reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I absolutely do not own the HPverse, or any of it's characters. However, in Ms. Rowling wanted to lend me the Weasley twins for a week, I won't argue.

**A/N: **I'm sooo sorry it too me so long to finish this. I had a final chapter written, then my laptop crashed, and I lost my flash drive, so I had to rewrite it. Then I got distracted by fests, then work, then school. One thing after another with me, but here it is, finally. I'm warning you now, there are severe lemons in here. If you don't like the sour stuff, definitely don't read! Def some Anal, Oral, and Man!Sex. If that's your thing, read away.

Please leave me review telling me what you think, but please do not flame me. Flames will be used to torch crappy Twilight fanfic. Concrit is always welcome, and I attempt to reply to all of my reviewers.

"Are you absolutely _sure_ Ron would be alright with this?" Draco asked as he pulled a bit away from George and placed an impeding hand on top of Fred's.

"As we said before…"

"…we can call him…"

"…if you'd like." Fred finished as he stood and made his way to the floo. He stood with his hand in the floo powder for a minute while waiting for Draco to make his decision.

"It's probably a good idea, I want him to trust me."

"Very well, then," Fred smiled in reply as he threw the powder into the flames and shouted "Gryffindor common room!" before sticking his head in the flames.

"That was a very smart move," George said softly as he placed his hands on Draco's shoulders and began to rub small circles into his back with his thumbs. Draco felt himself melt backwards into the twin's embrace, his thoughts going a bit muddled. He had just enough clarity in his brain left to ask "and why is that?"

"Ron is the youngest son, and our family has always been rather poor. He's had very little that wasn't used by someone else already. If you had agreed to shag either, or both, of us, without letting him know first, we would have promptly let him know afterward, so that he'd drop you like a bad habit. We're a close family, but we're also an honest one. Don't like to him, because it will hurt him, and if you hurt him, one, or all, of us will hurt you."

Draco shuddered a bit at the quiet seriousness of George's voice, laced with a bit of menace. He almost wished he'd had older siblings to look out for his welfare like his boyfriend did. He came to the sudden realization that Ron's family had become, de facto, his, and he did have siblings to look out for and love him. He wouldn't have been able to explain how happy that made him.

Fred pulled his head out of the grate and backed up, grinning as he explained, "Ron is coming through, but only for a minute. He says he had a load of review to do." When the tall redhead came through the floo, Draco was up and in his arms in a matter of seconds. Ron gave him a tight hug and asked if he was arlight.

"You're brothers scare the shite out of me." Draco replied, his grin belying any actual fear.

"Yea, they scare me too. Just think, I had to grow up with them. Drake, Love, you do what you feel you need to do, just tell me about it later. I would prefer we not keep secrets from each other. I'll see you at dinner, yea?"

"Definitely. After all, someone has to teach you table manners before you meet my parents." Draco laughed at the look of pale shock on Ron's face at the thought of eating dinner with the Malfoy's. When he realized his boyfriend had been teasing him, he regained his color a bit, grinned and punched him very lightly on the arm before returning to his common room through the floo.

George waved his wand at the floo, creating a privacy ward, so that no one could come through and interrupt, whatever happened. Draco stood contemplating the flames for a few minutes before coming to a decision. He made his way across the room to George, who was still lounging on the settee, and banished the small table that had been between them to the far corner of the room. He knelt on he floor before George, cocked his head to the side for a minute, waved his wand and divested the three of them of all clothing.

"A man who knows what he's about, Gred." George grinned at his twin, who was still standing near the fireplace. Fred made his way across the room, coming to stand behind Draco, and simply nodded in reply. He whispered a prophylactic charm, and Draco felt the tingle of protection settle over his body.

Draco stood on his hands and knees, and after a few minutes of gauging, grabbed George by the back of knee and pulled it towards him until he'd wedged himself between his legs, face to cock. He took George's member in hand, sliding up his length, catching the pearl of precum and using it as lubricant to slide his hand back down. He felt George shudder a bit and smiled softly at the feeling of control as he took George's head into his mouth. He pulled back a bit, running his tongue around the swollen member and into the slit, making George moan. At the sound, Draco took him in his mouth again, forcing him past his gag reflex. When he had George fully sheathed in his hot mouth, he felt the coolness of lubrication across his rectum.

Draco spread his legs more and pushed his arse out, encouraging Fred to prepare him. He moaned slightly at the feel of Fred's long digit in his hole, working past the tight ring of muscles, loosening him. He began to suck George off in earnest, in tandem with the rhythm that Fred set with his finger. After a few minutes, Fred inserted another finger, scissoring them inside him, stretching him. Draco moaned and sucked harder at the sensation, and at the suction, George came in his mouth. Draco attempted to swallow all of the salty fluid, but some dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. George pulled his now flaccid manhood out of Draco's mouth and summoned a glass from the kitchen and filled it with water. Draco nodded his thanks, drank it, and handed the glass back to George just as Fred decided he was prepared. Fred stood, and slowly, a few inches at a time, pushed himself into Draco's arse. He stopped when he felt his balls hit the soft cheeks, and held the smaller man to him for a few minutes. In this moment of stillness, Draco motioned for George to turn around. He pointed his wand at the taller man's arse, whispered a lubricating charm, and slowly began to push one finger into his hole.

Fred began to plow into him in earnest, repeatedly hitting his prostrate, causing him to moan. When Draco felt he was getting close to his release, he pulled his finger away from George's hole, replacing it with his tongue. As Draco licked and sucked at George's tight spot, he palmed his own cock, using the lube he had conjured, and jerked himself off in the same rhythm Fred was fucking his arse. He felt his gut clench with an impending orgasm, and moaned into George's arse as he felt himself let go. His arse clenched in reflex, and Fred came also, moaning as he did so.

The three collapsed, Fred and Draco on the floor and George on the setee. Draco, after a few minutes of post-orgasmic bliss, chucked and asked,

"So, who is ready for round two?"

* * *

About an hour later, after a very hot shower, and a very affectionate goodbye kiss and hug, Draco took the floo into the Head's Common Room. He wrinkled his nose at the noises coming from the Head Girl's room; he really didn't need to know about that. As he plopped down onto the couch to prepare to do his homework, he remember the box the twins had sent him

He waved his wand over it quickly, checking for any malicious intent. Finding none, he set about to opening it, and found the twins had sent him and Ron an assortment of the Weasley's more "adult" products, from their own personal line. He grinned at the thought of what he and Ron could do with the toys in the near future. He shrunk the box, stuck it in his robe pocket, and made his way to the Great Hall for dinner. After all, he had a private room also.


End file.
